numberfanagramfandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Content
Beta Numberfanagram * Jay originally had a second name, "Sapphire". * Zerin originally had pill-shaped eyes, grey eyebrows and grey limbs. * Jelly had no crown. * Jay, Star, Tiberadog, Saucer, Quwyatt, and Lizzy look the same. * Ceko had no Roblox badge. * Winter, Finn, Zay, Electro, Book, Sky and Liyteen weren't in NFG at the time. Unused Colours Numberfanagram has had some original colour schemes for some of the characters before it got changed to the current colours. Some original colour schemes were there before Numberfanagram was even made, or before a character was revealed. * Jay was originally red with a blue mask and cape, but was changed to just a blue-coloured One because he found it too awkward doing a flying pose all the time. * Winter was originally coloured like Two from Numberblocks, and was originally going to have a pink heart badge, but was changed to blue with dark blue features for unknown reasons. Her name then was "Emily". * Cekoblox wasn't always going to have his Roblox symbol. * Zay's colours were swapped. * Jelly's original design had no crown. * A.H.T. was originally coloured like Fourteen from Numberblocks, but was changed for unknown reasons. * Scalfred originally had rectangular eyes, and his light blue ten-block was originally just white. * Aarex's blocks were originally coloured differently. * Stik's ten-blocks were originally white. * Hay's shape was originally rotated. He also had orange ten-borders. * Leo originally had rainbow eyebrows, but was changed due to him looking too similar to A.H.T. His name was also originally going to be "Ruby". He also had the number "28" on his two top centre blocks. * Alex's tens were originally both green, but one of them was changed to a cobalt blue color due to unknown reasons. He also had 4 text boxes saying a, s, 3 and 8 respectively. All 4 of them were removed shortly after. His limbs were all going to be dark green, but were changed to cyan. Unused Characters Theo (Seven) Theo was a character who was never intended by Arifmetix to be in Numberfanagram because he never even asked to be Seven, as he just took the role. * Theo is basically Seven from Numberblocks but yellow. * Arifmetix already had ideas for Seven, and it wasn't Theo. * Other reasons include spamming images in Discord and butting into other people's conversations. * The current Seven in Numberfanagram is Emilio (Electro). Beta Intro The intro in the sneak-peek is a lot different to the full intro uploaded. * The Cloud God is seen from a near-bottom view in the full version. * Lizzy was step-shaped in the beta intro while she is rectangular in the full intro. * AHT was in his "green four, red-bordered ten" design in the beta intro. * Jelly had no crown and pizza in the beta intro. * The space background in the 11-15 part is much different. * AHT's voice is different in the beta unlike in the full version. This is due to Arifmetix losing the file of A.H.T. saying "14", causing him to redo his "14" line. * Lizzy was originally going to have a second try at saying "and me 15!", but Arifmetix preferred the first try better. * Lizzy had no border. Beta Roles Sixteen The first 16 in NFG is Sky, but she was replaced by Lucy, due to Sky losing interest. Eighteen The first 18 in NFG is Lily, but due to her inactive-ness, she was replaced by OchDec. Twenty Denya was originally going to be 20, until he got replaced by CreepTrap. After CreepTrap left NFG, Jaimee took his place as 20. Jaimee was then replaced by Weeg as the role of 20, until he too got replaced by Holli as the current 20. Denya is currently 0, Weeg is currently 27, and Jaimee and CreepTrap aren't in NFG anymore. Twenty-Two Aarex was originally going to be 22, until he was shifted to 23. Scalfred then became 22 in NFG. Twenty-Four Pinkty-Four was originally NFG-24, until he was scrapped. Angry at Arif for kicking him out of NFG, he created Numberlemon, a show that is regarded a rip-off by most, but not all, of the NFG fans. Pinkty-Four was replaced by Stik. Twenty-Seven Tyler and Weeg were both going to be NFG-27 as a "two-faced" character until Tyler left NFG. Weeg is currently still holding the role of 27. Twenty-Nine A person named CF (Bracelety) was going to fill the role of 29 in NFG, but he got kicked out of NFG for constantly spoiling himself onto the wiki, thus being replaced by Alex as 29. Category:Lists